1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes an organic electro-luminescent (EL) display device with a light-emitting element using an organic light-emitting material between a substrate where a pixel electrode is formed and a common electrode (for example, see Gazette of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-3080).
According to an organic EL display device, a light-emitting element emits light by supplying current thereto. At this time, the brightness of the light-emitting element is determined basically by the amount of supplied current.
It is necessary to accurately set the amount of current to a desired value because the brightness of a light-emitting element is basically determined by the amount of supplied current.
When sufficient amount of electric current is secured, the width of wiring lines for supplying current increases. Accordingly, a frame region increases and it is difficult to mount the light-emitting devices on various electronic apparatuses.
The present invention addresses the above and/or other circumstances, and secures a sufficient amount of current or reduces or suppresses a change in the brightness of the light-emitting element due to a change in a power source voltage. The present invention also provides a light-emitting device and an electronic apparatus, which are capable of satisfying the above-mentioned requirements and of narrowing the frame region.
In order to address or achieve the above, the present invention adopts the following exemplary structure.
A first electro-optical device according to the present invention is provided, including: a plurality of light-emitting power source wiring lines arranged in a first layer of a substrate, and a plurality of connection wiring lines to connect the light-emitting power source wiring lines to corresponding electrodes arranged in a second layer electrically insulated from the first layer. The outermost light-emitting power source wiring line among the plurality of light-emitting power source wiring lines is provided in both the first and second layers.
The outermost light emitting power source wiring line may be provided on a second layer because it does not overlap the connection wiring lines in plane. Therefore, according to the present invention, when the light-emitting power source wiring lines provided on the first and second layers are electrically connected to the corresponding electrodes, it is possible to reduce the width of the light-emitting power source wiring line on each layer compared to a width in a case where the light-emitting power source wiring lines are provided only on the first layer. Therefore, according to the present invention, it is possible to reduce the size of the frame of a panel as much as the reduced width of the light-emitting power source wiring line.
According to the above electro-optical device, the connection wiring lines connected to the innermost light-emitting power source wiring line among the plurality of light-emitting power source wiring lines is preferably provided in the first layer.
The connection wiring lines connected to the innermost light-emitting power source wiring line may be provided in the first layer because it does not overlap other light-emitting power source wiring lines other than the innermost light-emitting power source wiring line. Therefore, according to the present invention, it is possible to increase the thickness of the other connection wiring lines provided on the second layer by the width of connection wiring lines and to facilitate manufacturing of the connection wiring line. Also, it is possible to reduce dependency on contact resistance because it is not necessary to contact the outermost and the innermost light-emitting power source wiring lines to the connection wiring lines.
It is possible to adopt a structure where a hole injection/transport layer and a light-emitting layer formed of an organic electro-luminescent (EL) material to be adjacent to the hole injection/transport are provided on an electrode.
Therefore, according to the present invention, it is possible to obtain a small panel with low dependency on contact resistance, which emits light by applying driving current to the electrode through the light-emitting power source wiring lines and the connection wiring lines.
A second electro-optical device according to the present invention is provided, including: a light-emitting power source wiring lines and a second electrode wiring lines disposed around a first electrode region where a first electrode is arranged in a matrix on a substrate, the light-emitting power source wiring lines being connected to the first electrode, the second electrode wiring lines being connected to a second electrode having a functional layer interposed between the first electrode and the second electrode. The light-emitting power source wiring line and the second electrode wiring lines are arranged such that at least some of the light-emitting power source wiring line and the second electrode wiring lines overlap each other in plan view.
According to the above electro-optical device, interlayer insulating films are preferably arranged between the light-emitting power source wiring lines and the second electrode wiring line. Therefore, according to the above electro-optical device, it is possible to reduce the region occupied by the light-emitting power source wiring line and the second electrode wiring lines and to narrow the frame of a panel as much as the amount where the light-emitting power source wiring line and the second electrode wiring lines overlap each other in plan view. At least some of the light-emitting power source wiring line and the second electrode wiring lines overlap each other to form capacitance and it is possible to stably display a picture by reducing a change in electric potential of driving current.
According to the above electro-optical device, interlayer insulating films are preferably arranged between the light-emitting power source wiring line and the second electrode wiring line. Accordingly, it is possible to insulate the light-emitting power source wiring line from the second electrode wiring lines.
According to the above electro-optical device, it is possible to adopt a structure where either the light-emitting power source wiring line or the second electrode wiring lines is arranged in the region occupied by the other one.
According to the present invention, it is not necessary to additionally prepare a region where either the light-emitting power source wiring line or the second electrode wiring lines is arranged in plan view. Accordingly, it is possible to narrow the frame.
It is possible to adopt a structure where a hole injection/transport layer and a light-emitting layer formed of an organic electro-luminescent (EL) material to be adjacent to the corresponding hole injection/transport layer are provided as a functional layer.
According to the present invention, it is possible to obtain a small panel that emits light by applying the driving current to the first electrode through the light-emitting power source wiring lines.
A third electro-optical device according to the present invention provided, including: a plurality of pixels, which is provided in an effective area on a substrate, having an electro-optical element including a functional layer interposed between a first electrode and a second electrode; electrode wiring lines connected to the second electrodes outside the effective area; connection wiring lines connected to the first electrodes through active elements and provided at least in the effective area; and power source lines connected to the connection wiring lines outside the effective area, wherein at least some of the power source lines is formed of a plurality of conductive films separated by interlayer insulating films and conductive materials electrically connecting the plurality of conductive films to each other.
A fourth electro-optical device is provided, including: a plurality of pixels, which are provided in an effective area on a substrate, having an electro-optical element including a functional layer interposed between a first electrode and a second electrode; electrode wiring lines connected to the second electrodes outside the effective area; connection wiring lines connected to the first electrodes through active elements and provided at least in the effective area; and power source lines connected to the connection wiring lines outside the effective area, wherein the plurality of power source lines are provided outside the effective area, and wherein, among the power source lines, at least some of the power source lines provided to be remotest from the effective area is formed of a plurality of conductive films separated by interlayer insulating films and conductive materials electrically connecting the plurality of conductive films to each other.
It is possible to reduce the width of each layer by increasing the layer number of power source lines as similarly in the above-mentioned electro-optical device compared to a case where the power source lines includes only one wiring line layer. Accordingly, it is possible to secure enough amount of current and to narrow the frame.
A fifth electro-optical device according to the present invention is provided, including: a plurality of pixels, which are provided in an effective area on a substrate, having an electro-optical element including a functional layer interposed between a first electrode and a second electrode; electrode wiring lines connected to the second electrodes outside the effective area; connection wiring lines connected to the first electrodes through active elements and provided at least in the effective area; and power source lines connected to the connection wiring lines outside the effective area. Among the power source lines, the power source line provided to be the closest to the effective area is formed of conductive film provided only in one wiring line layer.
A sixth electro-optical device according to the present invention is provided, including: a plurality of pixels, which are provided in an effective area on a substrate, having an electro-optical element including a functional layer interposed between a first electrode and a second electrode; electrode wiring lines connected to the second electrodes outside the effective area; connection wiring lines connected to the first electrodes through active elements and provided at least in the effective area; and power source lines connected to the connection wiring lines outside the effective area, wherein the width of the connection wiring lines is different from the width of the power source line, to which a corresponding connection wiring lines is connected.
It is necessary to narrow the width of the connection wiring lines to be suitable for a pixel pitch in the effective area. Meanwhile, it is necessary secure enough amount of current supplied to a pixel through the connection wiring lines. Therefore, according to the electro-optical device, it is possible to correspond to the pixel pitch and to secure the amount of current by making the width of the power source lines larger than the width of the connection wiring line.
A seventh electro-optical device is provided, including: a plurality of pixels, which are provided in an effective area on a substrate, having an electro-optical element including a functional layer interposed between a first electrode and a second electrode; electrode wiring lines connected to the second electrodes outside the effective area; connection wiring lines connected to the first electrodes through active elements and provided at least in the effective area; and power source lines connected to the connection wiring lines outside the effective area, wherein the width of a first portion of the connection wiring lines is different from the width of a second portion of the connection wiring line.
In the above electro-optical device, the first portion is, for example, near contact portions where the connection wiring lines are connected to the power source lines in the connection wiring lines. The second portion is, for example, either closer to the effective area than the first portion or in the effective area. In this case, the width of the first portion is preferably larger than the width of the second portion.
It is possible to relieve a change in or unstableness of the amount of supplied current due to the falling of a voltage or the increase in resistance, which is caused by a difference in the width or the material of the contact portion by providing a portion where line width of the line is different from each other in the same wiring line such as the connection wiring line.
An eighth electro-optical device according to the present is provided, including: a plurality of pixels, which is provided in an effective area on a substrate, having an electro-optical element including a functional layer interposed between a first electrode and a second electrode; electrode wiring lines connected to the second electrodes outside the effective area; connection wiring lines connected to the first electrodes through active elements and provided at least in the effective area; and power source lines connected to the connection wiring lines outside the effective area. At least one of the plurality of connection wiring lines is formed of a plurality of conductive films, each of which is provided in each of the plurality of wiring line layers, and conductive materials connecting the conductive films to each other.
In the effective area, it is preferable that all the connection wiring lines are basically provided on the same layer. It is disadvantageous to effectively using a restricted space to locate all the connection wiring lines on the same layer at least near contact portions where the connection wiring lines contact the power source lines because it is common that a plurality of contact portions exist near the contact portion where the connection wiring lines contact the power source lines. It is possible to satisfy the above-mentioned two requirements by forming at least one among the connection wiring lines using another wiring layer like in the electro-optical device.
A ninth electro-optical device according to the present invention is provided, including: a plurality of pixels, which is provided in an effective area on a substrate, having an electro-optical element including a functional layer interposed between a first electrode and a second electrode; electrode wiring lines connected to the second electrodes outside the effective area; connection wiring lines connected to the first electrodes through active elements and provided at least in the effective area; and power source lines connected to the connection wiring lines outside the effective area, wherein second conductive films forming at least some of the power source lines are formed between first conductive films forming at least some of the electrode wiring lines and the substrate. The first and second conductive films are separated by interlayer insulating films. At least some of the first conductive films overlap at least some of the second conductive films.
According to the above electro-optical device, it is possible to reduce a frame region by stacking the power source lines and the electrode wiring lines through the interlayer insulating film. Furthermore, it is possible to relax the change in a voltage because it is possible to form capacity between the power source lines and the electrode wiring lines.
In the electro-optical device, the second conductive films are preferably connected to the connection wiring lines through the contact portion provided in the interlayer insulating films.
In the electro-optical device, the functional layer may be formed of the organic EL material.
An electronic apparatus according to the present invention comprises the above-mentioned electro-optical device.